No Conjuring
< Back to Challenges What we didn't tell you is that you won't get any Demons (oh maybe your gear can help you with that) No Conjuring 1 Can you manage a life without Conjuring? Well you can't choose you have to beat 140 to make you stronger. Unlock requirement: Conjure 2000 times Goal: Clear Stage 140 without conjuring Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 500 : - Mana Cap: 15M : - EXP: 3.9M : - Souls: 16,026 : - Dungeon #3 : - Reduces Conjuring cost by 5% Recommended before starting ' - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill' : 5800 / Base mana power 1800 ' - Complete Blade Storm 1 Challenge' ' - Spell Bonus Trophy(Newbie or Pro) - 1 hour Potions(Mana,Rewards and M.E.D) from the soul shop(Pots) -Cooking(Optional) lvl 1 or 2 (Stage 175) - Z6/WB1/T1 Minion Gear + Mana refill/Meditation gems(Crafting)maxed if possible - Some slimes (Gold Drop,Mana refill and Mana power)' 'Tips and Walkthrough' You get no conjuring. That means no demons, generator, shadows, or gathering either.Thi challenge is kinda rough but timing everything perfectly will help you to progress through this "Tough Challenge" . The only thing you can really do to affect your progress is switching minion gear and build reincarnation bonus. Make sure to use permanent demon gear when it's possible in addition to mana refill or mana power. Don't forget spell bonus when pushing levels. Spend a couple hours raising your mana cap then reincarnate,after you pushed some stages(Your mana cap goal should be around 7-14m and reincarnation bonus 100-150%) .Once the challenge start,Focus spells leveling by allocating mana in Firewall/Fear and push stage as far as possible.Switch to Gold gear and buy Town upgrades(Cottage,house,school,temple,enchanter,Tailor). The first part is to build Reincarnation bonus so level 10/20 for each should be fine. Once you have 20-30 levels into Firewall and 5 levels into Phantom Soldiers/Confusion,it's time to switch on Meditation gear to build some reincarnation bonus.Push Stages again then Reincarnate ! Repeat : Spell push>Gold farm(Town Upgrade)>Meditation>Push stages again>Reincarnate . The next life will be different,this time you will have to switch to mana refill gear and buid some mana cap before reincarnating (When your reincarnation bonus is 80% + ,remember to use the potions to boost yourself a bit) . Do the same steps until you can reach 100%+ reincarnation bonus and 5m+ mana cap . The last stage is push spells level : 60 Firewall/Fear 15 Phantom Soldiers/Confusion 5 Animated Blades/Shields and town upgrades : 30 School / 35-40 Temple / 10 Enchanter / 10 Tailor. This challenge Can be done in about 8-10 hours . Stage 140 boss stats without temples are 14.6T Offense and 7.48T Defense. No Conjuring 2 Can you manage a life without Conjuring? Well you can't choose you have to beat 170 to make you stronger. Unlock requirement: Complete No Conjuring 1 Goal: Clear Stage 170 without conjuring Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1000 : - Mana Cap: 55M : - EXP: 36M : - Souls: 33,882 : - Reduces Conjuring cost by 5% Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 16 000/ Base mana power 8 000 - Complete Time Loop 2 challenge - Some levels in Battle Mage and Druid 'Tips and Walkthrough' Stage 170 boss stats without temple are 1.8e16 Offense and 7.8e15 Defense Classes still work during No Conjuring, so having significant bonuses from them will make this very quick. If you don't have them it's still doable, just much slower. No Conjuring 3 Can you manage a life without Conjuring? Well you can't choose you have to beat 200 to make you stronger. Unlock requirement: Complete No Conjuring 2 Goal: Clear Stage 200 without conjuring Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1500 : - Mana Cap: 132M : - EXP: 11.925M : - Souls: 50,567 : - Fishing Rod : - Reduces Conjuring cost by 5% Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 30k +/ Base mana power 15-17k+ - CompleteTime LoopFirst Step 5 challenge - CompleteTime LoopAir Elemental 1 challenge - CompleteTime LoopInferno 3 challenge 'Tips and Walkthrough' Stage 200 boss stats without temple are 45.5e18 Offense and 16.3e18 Defense. This is significantly more difficult than First Step 5 and the rewards are fairly small, so it should probably be done after the challenges that directly raise your offense and defense. With 140M+ mana cap,6e7 or 8e7+ mana power,this challenge can be done in 4-8hours . Category:Challenges